


dark corners

by littlecupkate



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Codependency, Dark Waverly Earp, Gen, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, but no more than canon was as of s2ep8, decided to use the rom tag anyway, like seriously dark twisted and obsessive, ngl this is really straddling the incest line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: “You’ve got dark corners you haven’t even began to explore yet.”Mikshun had just not looked hard enough.





	dark corners

**Author's Note:**

> I really intended this to be closer to an "unhealthy and codependent sisters" thing but I think it might have crossed the line into "implied incest" Which, again, was not my intention but I tagged as such in case that's a squick or trigger I wanted to tag it as such. 
> 
> Anyway, also warnings for all types of manipulation, unhappiness, and unhealthiness in general.

Waverly was the good Earp. She was the one who people loved. The one that people flocked to. At least, now she is; it’s a nice change from her childhood at least. It is easy to be the golden child which it comes to her sisters.  Waverly just had to be somewhat sane and not too murderous to be the good Earp. Never mind she is not an Earp.

Willa would be the rightful heir and her ‘daddy’ was the current heir; one of them constantly tried to kill her and the other could not stand to look at her. After mama ran away, it just became more and more obvious to Waverly. She might have been three but they were not subtle about their hate. When Waverly was five, when she understood the Earp curse and knew that something was very wrong with her. The current and future heirs both felt it and her other sister, the one she loved the most, turned a blind eye.

_(Later she would learn Wynonna was just oblivious. Just as she was to the demon Waverly was hosting for a month and a half. She had to wonder if her sister did not care or did not see her. She could not decide which idea hurt the most but she decided that her sister did not see. Wynonna was too far away for too long to really recognize Mikshun when she put minimal effort to act as Waverly.)_

Bobo, her not so imaginary friend, the man who told her to call him ‘Papa,’ told her it was a problem with her family. There was nothing wrong with her. She was perfect. She was an angel. Soon, he said, soon, she would not have to worry about those “assholes” anymore. Waverly was young but she knew that was a naughty word, an insult. She also knew it was accurate. Bobo helped. Bobo was kind to her. Bobo _saw_ her.

_(Later she would learn to be scared of him. When a friend was mean to her, he would be there and almost choke the life out of them. When an enemy bullied her, well, they always changed their tone and got nervous around her. Bobo learned to not do it in front of Waverly after she had a fit but never vowed to stop. Waverly never asked him to. She didn't want him to stop.)_

She was six when her life was turned on its head and she still can’t decide if The Seven gave her a gift or not. The one thing Waverly knows, and will tell Wynonna until the end of time, was that their ‘daddy’s’ death was not her fault. Wynonna thought she was talking about her age and Waverly was content to let her believe that. What else could she really tell Wynonna? The truth, of course, but in their family the honesty has hurts more than it has ever helped.  

_(The honest answer was that Ward and Willa ‘died’ because Waverly wished it so. Oh, sure, The Seven might have come for them anyway but Wynonna and Waverly didn’t die because of Bobo’s protection. After all, if they wanted to be thorough they would have killed the younger girls too that way there would be no chance of a heir ever arising. The Seven did not even attempt to hurt the two of them. As for Ward, well, Wynonna was never a good shot but when she picked up the gun, Waverly hoped like hell it would hit their daddy, so she would know he was gone. Low and behold, it did.)_

Waverly’s happy ending did not come with the end of Willa and Ward’s lives, like she thought it would. Instead Wynonna went off the rails at age twelve and never really got any of her marbles back in order. That was Waverly’s fault so she never resented Wynonna too much for that.

_(Her resentment came when Wynonna left her. How Wynonna was too buried in her own grief that she never noticed her baby sister anymore. Waverly had years of panic that Wynonna hated her for what she did to Wynonna’s family. It took her until middle school to realize that Wynonna was apologizing to her because Wynonna thought she ruined their family. Waverly took to reassuring her sister that it wasn’t her fault. That never worked.)_

The last time Waverly saw Wynonna was at her high school graduation. The distance hurt more than the lack of communication. Wynonna would tell Waverly she was proud of her every few months. Talk about what a good girl she is. How astonished she was to have a sister like Waverly. Half the time it ended with mourning what Willa would have accomplished, half the time it ended when Wynonna passed out and Waverly tipped her head to the side to make sure she didn’t choke on her vomit. Frequently it was the two combined. Her graduation was no different but Waverly glared at Gus when Gus glared at Wynonna. As far as she was concerned, this Wynonna was completely her aunt’s fault. Curtis would’ve taken Wynonna in, they all knew the boundary to her older sister getting the somewhat stable upbringing Waverly had was his wife.

_(In the twelve years between Ward and Willa dying and graduating high school, Waverly had shifted the blame. Sure, it was her who wished the two dead but it was not her who encouraged Wynonna’s reaction and downfall. It was not her who failed Wynonna. Ward was eventually going to direct his anger towards his daughters. Eventually, Bobo wouldn’t be there to save her when Willa attempted to murder her and Waverly would die. As far as Waverly was concerned, she saved their family. Gus broke it. Gus gave up on Wynonna. Waverly had put on a performance all her life, pretending to love Gus was no trouble at all.)_

Wynonna wrote, occasionally, and Waverly wondered if she finally figured it out. The fear popped up each time a letter was arrived and was dismissed after reading it. No. Wynonna had no idea. She still reeked of self-loathing. She wrote with a shaking hand, nervous of Waverly’s eventual rejection. The ink was uneven and letters were frequently crossed out before Wynonna found the words she wanted. While others would have rewritten the letter neatly on new paper, Wynonna shoved it in the envelope. Like it was always now or never.

_(Waverly noticed the return address stopped changing a year and a half after Wynonna left. She started to skim money from Shorty’s until a different bartender got fired for it. It never occurred to anyone that it could be dear sweet Waverly. She switched to slowly depleting Gus’s emergency fund. She never touched Curtis’s money. Waverly liked him and he loved her. Eventually, when she got close enough to buy a one way ticket to Greece, she would ask for his help getting a passport. He would’ve cried to let Waverly go, but he would support her choice to go after Wynonna. He would give her all the money he could manage to make sure their lives didn’t go to shit. Curtis would upgrade Waverly’s phone plan to an international one and demand she call him every week. She would. She would make Wynonna talk to him too.)_

Wynonna came back into Waverly’s life at a time when it, quite frankly, looked pathetic. She was dating Champ, working at Shorty’s, and had allegedly never left Purgatory. Waverly looked ‘obsessed’ with the curse. Wynonna didn’t say she was proud but made it abundantly clear she disapproved of Waverly’s life. Waverly was secretly thrilled, if only because Wynonna would never talk about how Willa could have had this life. Oh, sure, she was as unstable as she always was and too many strange characters showed up when she arrived but none of that mattered. At all. Wynonna was here and she only drunk a quarter of the time. Waverly talked to a sober Wynonna for the first time in, well, she couldn’t remember the last time she talked to a sober Wynonna. She was bitchy, it turned out. Waverly loved it.

_(Monsters came out of the woodwork and Wynonna’s mental state was obviously still fragile. That was okay. At least Wynonna sort of noticed her then, because the antithesis to her fragile mind was one drenched in denial, even before Ward and Willa died; to keep her sane this couldn’t be Wynonna’s life. In the fifteen years since they died, Waverly had gotten over feeling of guilt when Wynonna felt guilty. She still blamed Gus for Wynonna’s mental state but did not give a fuck as long as Wynonna wasn’t following a path of self-destruction. Besides, if Wynonna was fragile she was more likely to cling to Waverly.)_

Waverly was the nicest person in Purgatory. Literally. There was an election. At this point it was in her nature to pretend to like everybody. It was no sweat to pretend to like Dolls, or like how close Wynonna was getting to him. Dolls was good for Wynonna and therefore she hated him. Wynonna was hers and Wynonna acted like it when there was no one else Wynonna could connect with. The only person Waverly ever had to share Wynonna with before was Willa and she was dead.

_(She might have been plotting how to make that happen to Dolls. Doc, John Henry Holliday, whatever he wanted to go by, did not earn Waverly’s ire like Dolls did. He was no threat to her relationship with Wynonna and Waverly could openly not be nice to him. That was a real treat when your name was Waverly Earp. Besides, Doc was the same as her. They were both always lying.)_

More unsavory characters followed Wynonna claiming her birthright and Waverly wished she stayed away. Waverly almost had enough money to meet her sister in Greece. She would not have to share Wynonna if they were not in the Ghost River Triangle.

 

Over the ten years since Bobo disappeared from her life, Waverly had convinced herself he was an imaginary friend. He was not. She hoped when he reappeared he would fix all of this for her. Bobo tended to put her first after all. Hopefully he could fix his mistake, and actually end Willa this time. That hope was dashed when he kissed Willa.

_(Waverly’s kill list expanded, or really, her protect list shortened. Wynonna would kill Bobo and Waverly wouldn’t try to stop her now. Willa… was a surprise, but Wynonna took care of that for her too. Dolls was taken away. It was her best possible outcome. Mainly because Wynonna killed Willa. There was absolutely no chance that she would ever pick anyone over Waverly now.)_

Waverly was not happy about going on a rescue mission for Dolls or how upset Wynonna got over the whole deal. Whatever. She had that cute redhead now to distract her now. Except then Wynonna, Doc, and their new friend Eliza fucked over their rescue mission and Waverly had to get involved. Because there was only one person worthy of Waverly’s love anymore and that was Wynonna. She was not going to let her sister die. Besides, Doc was involved and if nothing else, he was useful in keeping Wynonna away from Dolls.

_(Waverly had plans for John Henry Holliday. He cared about Waverly and he cared about the Earps. She knew he was hot for her sister but he cared about her independent of Wynonna. He was near invincible and Wynonna would not kill him. All in all, he would be her perfect replacement for Bobo. Best of all, Doc took that role on himself- Waverly did not have to do anything.)_

They survived and Waverly got a chance to piss off Nicole. That was essential to her plan, after all. Sure, she was the Earp that Nicole ‘loved’ but Nicole was Wynonna’s friend. A girl that Wynonna turned to and really that just wouldn’t do. She just needed to lure the girl into ‘breaking’ her heart. That friendship would be over, never to be picked back up. Really, the whole ‘rescue Dolls’ mission went better than Waverly could ever imagine. He couldn’t stay, Doc survived, and the blonde that was setting off warning bells died. Wynonna finished the day by declaring that Waverly was her only job now.

_(Before she ran off after seeing Dolls but Waverly was ignoring that bit. He would not be staying after all. Lucado was set on doing Waverly’s dirty work for her and while she knew it would not work, it would keep him occupied enough that Wynonna would have no chance of ever seeing him again. Her sister would get over it. Hell, her sister was nearly over killing Willa, already. God, burning all of Willa’s stuff… that had been wonderful. It was infuriating when Wynonna kept the bear but that wasn’t anything Waverly couldn’t handle. She still had Willa’s diary and soon she would show Wynonna. Soon, she would break any emotional bond her sister still had towards her older sister.)_

Wynonna was easy after that, just the way Waverly liked her, and Nicole just kept getting easier and easier. Waverly could work those two against each other like nothing else. Tell Wynonna she was skipping a case to hang out with Nicole? Cue the worry that Waverly didn’t drop everything to come with her. Get aggressive with Nicole? Cue the anxiety about her job meaning nothing. It was a simple formula: act careless, disregard any of her feelings, practically force her to talk to Wynonna about her concerns. And that? Well, anyone could tell you that would not work out well for anybody.

_(Except Waverly, of course, but Waverly always made sure things worked out for her. Mikshun would threaten anything that endangered her host, or anything that got Waverly too huffy, that other dark part of Waverly insured that she always had a plan, that whatever happened it would work out well for her, and surface Waverly? Surface Waverly was tasked with acting sweet at just the right moments and getting everybody wrapped around her finger. No real change or challenge.)_

Waverly allowed Mikshun to take over sometimes, just to stop the demon from getting too suspicious. She couldn’t be too strong and really, hosting a powerful Hell creature had some perks. She really did not want to lose one of her hands. That would just be inconvenient and Waverly did not do inconvenient anymore.

_(Doc covered for her, and she’s pretty sure he knew he did too. He stopped Wynonna from going down to get Waverly’s hand, he convinced her that it must have been a trick, that her hand hadn’t really been cut off in the first place. Part of Waverly wanted to scream in frustration that Mikshun keep her cover. The other part was contemplating what Doc’s angle here was. He was not stupid. The towel was bloody and she had no wound on her new hand. Was he trying to cover any Waverly demon thing because he did not want Wynonna to have to kill one of her sisters again? Was he doing it to protect Waverly from peacemaker? She supposed that she did not have to find out just yet. After all, the only real danger was Wynonna discovering something once Mikshun was evicted.)_

Waverly screamed when Mikshun took over her Wynonna. Waverly? She could deal with an asshole demon just fine, overpower it, use it to her advantage. Wynonna couldn't. More importantly, Mikshun was using something that didn't belong to her; Waverly had claim over Wynonna the moment she came into this world and some lowly demon would not steal that from her. Waverly wasn’t happy when Mikshun went with Doc but she knew he wouldn’t be fooled. Dolls was the problem. After confirming Waverly was Waverly it would have been logical to untie her so they could go after Mikshun but logic was not in his plans. It was especially frustrating that she could not use Mikshun as an excuse for all the insults and snide little comments she wanted to throw at him. Lucado showed up and the two proceeded to show the homestead no respect. Waverly added them both to a ‘kill eventually’ list.

_(Lucado could be helpful at moments, it seemed. She took care of her death for Waverly and tried to pull Dolls down with her. It was a right shame that it did not work. Dolls and Doc talked about how Wynonna could not keep Mikshun and Waverly came up with a plan. One the others would view as sacrificing herself. One that Waverly viewed as brilliant and not suicidal in the very least. After all, Mikshun would never really be able to fully bond herself to all of Waverly’s being. Wynonna and Nicole did manage to save Waverly some trouble though. Waverly was proud of herself for breaking through enough to tell Nicole to kill Wynonna. Mikshun was too close to getting what she wanted to fuck it up with something as stupid as that comment but Waverly used everything to force Mikshun back this time. Including those dark corners that the demon thought she had ‘yet to explore.’)_

Dolls hadn’t died yet. Waverly no longer had excuse for her bad behavior. It did not matter too much, she had been in the lying game for her whole life and Wynonna had her own thing that pulled her into Waverly’s arms. Into **only** Waverly’s arms. In fact, it seemed that despite all the set backs, Wynonna was finally getting with the program. After killing the revenant douche, Wynonna called the baby **theirs**. Doc may end up being the baby daddy but that didn’t matter much, since his claim on it was nothing.

_(Waverly was still debating if Doc was on her shit list or not. She did know Wynonna fucked him so there was no real need to get all worked up over that but he said he was all in. Waverly wanted to break his neck. It would be so much easier for her plan to advance if he abandoned Wynonna. But, for Wynonna’s sake, Waverly was glad he did not. The show of loyalty was encouraging, even after he got over the might-not-be-his thing. Waverly would have killed him immediately if he abandoned Wynonna put she was waiting for this to play out before making any decisions. The man bought himself time if nothing else.)_

Wynonna only reacted in disbelief over the fact that Waverly might not be an Earp. To Willa’s transgressions she only reacted with sadness. There was no accusations of lying or Waverly remembering it wrong. Whether she realized it or not, Wynonna had finally come to the conclusion that her older sister was cruel from the start.

_(Didn’t matter anymore if young Waverly thought there was something wrong with her for her family's hatred. Waverly that she was twisted accepted long ago. She had a new goal now and that did not include floating around the idea that Willa might have been right to kill her.)_

That sigh of relief came with a new problem of Dolls and Wynonna getting together. There were probably ways she could work to break them up but honestly she was too busy crafting the end of her own relationship to bother with any of that. It would be best to convince Wynonna to kill Dolls. Sure, it might not be the easiest of plans but it was permanent. The last significant bond that threatened Waverly would disappear. Maybe she would keep Nicole around a little longer, just to see if that made Wynonna feel threatened after Dolls was gone. Wynonna would be just that much more clingy when Waverly dragged herself away from Nicole and back to her sister.

_(That was the plan, at least, until Waverly discovered Nicole was keeping her DNA results from her. Waverly already knew what would come up. She wasn't Ward's child - thank the lord for that - and at most she was Wynonna's half sister. That was the facts. That wasn't what Nicole saw and that wasn't what Wynonna would see. It was not her DNA that she sent in, after all. She would not risk it, knowing that there was some demon in her. She did not care to find out how that would look to scientists. So, no, the results wouldn't say that. The results would show that she was not related to Wynonna at all.)_

Waverly was overall satisfied with her progress. It had been less than a year since Wynonna returned to Purgatory and her sister was more attached to Waverly than she had ever been before. She was already veering into codependent territory. There would just have to be a few minor adjustments before she and Wynonna would burn their town to the ground and take the whole goddamn Ghost River Triangle with it. After that, after Waverly finished taking away anyone else that could influence Wynonna's decisions, they could fly back to where Wynonna lived while in Greece. Or maybe start over somewhere that neither of them had been. Waverly was partial to a condo in a big city, she had enough of small town life, but it would also be fine if they would something rural. Anything would be fine once it was just her, Wynonna, and their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched up to s2ep8 so far so I'm not sure if anything was totally confirmed about Waverly's parentage but I decided to go with the Bobo theory(?) for this one. I tried to keep everything as close to canon in general besides Waverly's probably-not-evil attitude.


End file.
